水仙
by hiirei
Summary: Osomatsu selalu mendapati adanya setangkai bunga di mejanya. [OsoKara] Untuk #MaknaBungaChallenge.


Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio

Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lainnya yang didapatkan.

 _osokara/osomatsu x karamatsu. au—teacher!osomatsu, student!karamatsu. boys-love. Mereka tidak bersaudara di AU ini._

/kalimat/ berarti kata-kata atau kalimat di dalam tanda / dicoret.

 **Untuk #MaknaBungaChallenge**

.

.

.

.

Osomatsu adalah seorang guru di suatu sekolah menengah atas. Dapat dikatakan menawan dan terkenal di kalangan siswi—walau masih kalah dengan Pak Ichimatsu, guru biologi yang katanya terlihat tampan karena sifatnya yang tak terlalu banyak omong serta kedua mata yang hanya terbuka setengah. Aah, dia juga masih kalah dengan Pak Jyushimatsu, guru olahraga yang punya otot di badannya, dan para murid mengatakan ototnya terlihat _seksi_.

Dia tidak keberatan kalah popularitas. Lagipula tujuannya mengajar, bukannya bersaing mendapat perhatian para siswi. Walau sikapnya terlihat santai—terlalu santai, malah—dan tampak bodoh mengenai hal di luar pelajaran sejarah, dia tetap ingat akan etika menjadi guru dan tidak mengencani murid-muridnya.

Lelaki di umur dua puluhan itu mendengus ketika melihat meja kerjanya. Sejak dua bulan lalu, Osomatsu selalu mendapati adanya setangkai bunga di mejanya, tidak ada catatan atau pertanda yang membuatnya tahu siapa pengirimnya. Penggemar rahasia, mungkin? Dia bahkan tidak tahu bunga apa yang diletakkan di sana.

Hari ini pun juga begitu. Bunga itu ada ketika ia kembali ke meja di ruang kantor guru setelah mengajar tadi. Setangkai bunga yang sama, satu setiap hari, ditaruh di waktu yang sama. Hanya saja untuk kali ini, ada sebuah kertas di bawah bunga tersebut. Terlipat menjadi dua, dan berisi tulisan beberapa kalimat.

 **[** 水仙 **—** **Suisen**

 **Kalau bapak tidak tahu juga, bunga itu dikenal dengan nama Daffodil di Negara Barat.]**

Oh. Daffodil, ternyata.

Osomatsu menautkan kedua alisnya. Tunggu, _daffodil_? Rasanya ia pernah mendengar nama bunga itu sekali, ketika seseorang menyebutkan arti dari bunga tersebut. Saat itu tidak terlalu ia perhatikan, mungkin hanya sebuah lontaran biasa dari murid-murid atau seorang guru saat berbincang dengannya.

Namun seingatnya, arti bunga daffodil bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Bukan sekali duakali Osomatsu berusaha untuk menangkap basah si pengirim bunga. Berbagai cara ia lakukan, mulai dari memasang kamera untuk merekam di mejanya (ia pikir dengan ditaruh di tempat yang tak terlihat, dia bisa merekam wajah si pengirim bunga, sayangnya kamera tersebut dimatikan, dan rekaman sebelumnya dihapus), cepat-cepat keluar sebelum bel pergantian pelajaran berbunyi dengan alasan ke toilet (padahal untuk lari ke ruangannya dan mengintip si pengirim bunga, tapi tetap saja nihil hasilnya), dan masih banyak lagi hal-hal yang ia coba dan berakhir gagal.

Aah, pernah sekali. Sekali, saat itu ia sudah tidak lagi memikirkan cara untuk menangkap atau setidaknya mengetahui siapa si pemberi bunga daffodil itu. Ketika ia sedang berjalan menuju mejanya, ia tak sengaja berpapasan bertemu seorang siswa yang berjalan dari arah mejanya berada.

Siswa tersebut menyapanya dengan kepala tertunduk sehingga Osomatsu tidak dapat melihat wajahnya. Ia berusaha untuk menahan sang siswa, mencoba membuat kepala itu mendongak agar ia dapat melihat siapa siswa itu, namun sebelum ia melakukan hal-hal tersebut, sang siswa sudah kabur duluan. Lari, menutup pintu dengan cepat, meninggalkan Osomatsu dengan wajah terkejut dan setangkai bunga di mejanya.

.

.

.

Suatu hari, Osomatsu pernah menemukan satu kertas yang sudah diremuk, bentuknya sudah menjadi bola, ada di dekat kursi tempat ia duduk di ruang guru. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia mengambilnya. Sedikit sulit melihat tulisan yang tertera di kertas tersebut karena kertas yang sudah tak beraturan bentuknya serta tinta yang tak terlalu jelas.

 **[Pak Osomatsu, /nama saya Ka/ ehm, begini, saya /Kar/ yang mengirim bunga-bunga di meja bapak. /Saya bukan murid yang akan menyatakan perasaan pada bapak./ Daffodil, saya sudah beritahu namanya beberapa hari lalu. Mungkin bapak belum tau artinya, jadi saya ingin menuliskan artinya, yaitu—]**

Sayangnya, kalimat terakhir dicoret habis-habisan. Osomatsu tidak bisa melihat apa yang ditulis selanjutnya—apa arti dari bunga Daffodil tersebut.

.

.

.

"Pak Osomatsu!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh, melirik ke kanan dan kiri untuk menemukan si pemanggil. Namun suara musik terlalu keras, para murid serta guru dan beberapa wali murid juga saling berbicara membuat gedung yang disewa untuk dijadikan tempat pelepasan siswa kelas tiga terlalu berisik, membuatnya tidak dapat menemukan si sumber suara.

Tiba-tiba pundaknya ditepuk, membuat ia terlonjak pelan dan menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja membuatnya terkejut.

"Matsuno?" tanya Osomatsu ketika melihat si mantan kapten basket dan ketua klub drama berada di sebelahnya. Karamatsu Matsuno, dia hapal sekali karena popularitasnya. Lagipula siapa yang tidak kenal murid yang hampir selalu mengatakan kalimat-kalimat dramatis?

"Panggil saja Karamatsu, Pak. Saya sudah pernah bilang bukan?" jawabnya dengan raut wajah kesal yang dibuat-buat.

Si guru hanya memutar bola matanya, menggumamkan kata terserah saja, lalu kembali meminum soda dalam gelas di tangannya.

"Aah, ya. Pak, ayo ikut saya," ajak si murid, menarik tangan Osomatsu untuk mengikutinya tanpa menunggu respon maupun jawaban si guru.

Muridnya tersebut membawanya keluar dari gedung, menuju tempat yang lebih sepi dan tidak berisik. Osomatsu menaikkan satu alisnya, menebak-nebak apa yang akan dilakukan si murid.

Karamatsu mengatur napasnya, lelah harus menarik gurunya serta menerobos kerumunan di dalam gedung tadi. Setelah agak lama, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menatap Osomatsu.

"Pak," ia memulai, "sebenarnya saya yang mengirimkan bunga-bunga di meja bapak. Bunga daffodil yang selalu ada saat bapak selesai mengajar."

Oh. _Oh._ Ternyata Osomatsu tidak perlu repot-repot mencari tahu siapa pengirim bunga tersebut karena ternyata pelakunya mengaku sendiri. Dan dari semua orang yang pernah menjadi tebakannya, Karamatsu tidak pernah ia pikirkan.

"Oh," respon Osomatsu. Terlalu terkejut untuk memberi tanggapan yang lain.

"Biar saya jelaskan, Pak." Karamatsu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku jaket hitamnya. "Pertama, saya bukannya ingin menyatakan cinta melalui bunga. Arti bunga daffodil bukanlah _saya cinta bapak_ atau _saya ingin bersama bapak selamanya_. Kedua, saya di sini ingin memberitahu bapak apa arti bunga tersebut dan mengapa saya selalu memberinya pada bapak."

Si guru hanya mengangguk, kedua matanya menatap lekat Karamatsu dan telinganya menyerap semua kata yang dikatakan si murid.

"Kalau menurut orang Jepang, daffodil artinya rasa hormat. Anggaplah itu sebagai rasa hormat saya, seorang murid, pada bapak."

"Oh, rasa hormat. Aku baru tahu arti bunga daffodil itu sebagai penyampaian rasa hormat," ucap Osomatsu, menaikkan kedua bahunya ketika mengatakan kalimat tersebut.

Karamatsu mengangguk, mengiyakan perkataan si guru. Maniknya sedari tadi beralih dari kedua mata Osomatsu, lalu menatap lantai, kemudian kembali menatap mata Osomatsu, begitu terus hingga ada titik-titik keringat di dahinya.

"Pak, saya mau jujur ya," ujarnya, "saya ini suka sama bapak."

Wajah si murid langsung memerah ketika mengatakan hal itu, lalu tangannya beralih ke mulut Osomatsu yang sudah terbuka untuk mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Tapi saya bukannya mau meminta bapak j-jadi pacar saya a-a-atau yang lainnya. Saya hanya ingin memberitahu fakta itu." Karamatsu berdeham, berusaha menghilangkan kegugupan dari dirinya, kedua matanya sudah tidak berani menatap si guru.

Satu tangan Karamatsu kembali masuk ke saku jaket, kemudian mengeluarkan setangkai bunga yang sudah Osomatsu hapal, sudah dilihatnya hampir setiap hari.

Bunga itu diberikan, dan diterima. Si penerima menatap lawan bicaranya, menunggu kata-kata penjelasan.

"Bunga daffodil, kalau di Barat, artinya cinta tidak terbalas," kata si pemberi bunga, kali ini memberanikan diri untuk menatap gurunya, "saya sengaja memberi itu karena saya hormat pada bapak, dan saya cinta dengan bapak pula, walau saya tahu sekali bapak tidak mau berpacaran dengan murid. Lebih-lebih, saya ini laki-laki."

Tangan Karamatsu menyentuh tangan Osomatsu yang menggenggam bunga yang diberikannya. Mulutnya membentuk lengkungan, tersenyum untuk si guru yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat dijelaskan.

"Terima kasih, Pak, atas jasa bapak selama ini. Juga untuk perasaan yang ada karena kehadiran bapak di hidup saya," ucap Karamatsu lagi, "saya pergi duluan."

Karamatsu menatap Osomatsu, lama, senyumnya sudah pudar, dan terlihat tidak mau menggerakkan kakinya untuk beranjak dari sana. Si guru pun tak memberi pergerakan yang berarti, hanya menatap kembali si murid, sesekali melirik bunga yang dipegangnya.

Namun akhirnya dengan senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan, Karamatsu melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali ke dalam gedung. Mungkin untuk kembali berkumpul dengan teman-temannya.

Osomatsu mendengus, melihat punggung anak muridnya yang memasuki pintu dan lama kelamaan hilang di antara kerumunan. Pandangannya kini ia alihkan pada bunga daffodil di tangan, yang bentuknya sama seperti bunga-bunga yang ia dapatkan di mejanya.

"Aku memang tidak mau mengencani muridku," gumam Osomatsu pada dirinya sendiri, "tapi sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan memiliki hubungan dengan murid yang akan lulus. Nantinya statusmu kan jadi _mantan_ murid."

Bunga daffodil itu ditaruhnya di saku kemeja, dan Osomatsu beranjak dari sana untuk kembali ke dalam gedung. Mungkin untuk menemui Karamatsu, mungkin juga untuk kembali mengambil minuman, atau mungkin untuk memikirkan bunga apa yang memiliki arti " _cintamu sebenarnya terbalaskan_ ".

.

.

.

END

a/n: akhirnya selesai juga ;w; terima kasih untuk zhaErza yang sudah membuat challenge ini!


End file.
